Dire la vérité
by Tchort
Summary: Scène manquante. Ep. 05 Saison. 04. " Vous n'êtes pas vous non plus une Za'tarc." Sam le savait déjà, il avait suffit de dire la vérité pour le prouver. Mais quelle vérité ? Sam/Jack Ship.


**Titre :** Dire la vérité.

**Rating :** K

**Résumé :** Scène manquante. Ep. 05 Saison. 04. " Vous n'êtes pas vous non plus une Za'tarc." Sam le savait déjà, il avait suffit de dire la vérité pour le prouver. Mais quelle vérité ?

**Warning :** Aucun.

**Disclaimer :** La franchise Stargate ne m'appartient pas, et je ne gagne pas d'argent au travers de mes fanfictions.

_Bonne Lecture ! :) _

* * *

" Refaîtes moi le test."

Jack n'était pas un Za'tarc. Et si Sam oubliait ne serait-ce qu'un instant la joie rayonnante qui bondissait dans son esprit et les mots prononcés par son colonel quelques secondes plus tôt, alors elle pourrait sans aucun doute affirmer que le sentiment qui faisait briller ses yeux et accélérer son rythme cardiaque était un profond soulagement.

Jack n'était pas un Za'tarc. Freya, ou Anise, peu importait réellement à ce moment là, n'avait aucune raison de continuer son expérience. Aucune raison de rendre fou le colonel. Aucune raison de le tuer, le disséquer. Aucune raison de le perdre.

Et si Jack n'était pas une menace pour le SGC, alors cela prouvait que sa théorie était la bonne. L'esprit scientifique de Sam gommait les doutes, les peurs. Elle n'était pas infectée par une quelconque technologie Go'auld. Elle n'était pas une Za'tarc.

Et si dire la vérité lui coûtait la cour martiale, alors elle se plierait à la volonté des règles. Mais au moins, il saurait. Tout autant qu'elle savait, à présent, pour de bon.

Oh, elle n'était pas aveugle. Elle savait que ses regards que son colonel lui jetait, les blagues qu'il faisait, sans compter la semaine de "vacances improvisées" passées avec Jack et Teal'c, signifiaient bien plus qu'une "camaraderie complètement professionnelle agréée par l'Air Force entre deux co-équipiers ayant à maintes occasions sauvé la planète". Il y avait du respect, de l'affection, de l'attraction.

De l'amour aussi, au moins chez Sam. Et chez Jack aussi, apparemment.

" Pourriez-vous me dire votre nom et prénom ?"

" Samantha Dee Carter"

" Votre date de naissance ?"

" Le 29 Décembre 1968"

La scientifique To'kra jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran de sa machine, et apparemment satisfaite de ce qu'elle voyait, continua son interrogatoire.

" Bien Major, pourriez-vous à présent nous raconter les faits tels que vous les avez vécus lors de votre mission sur PX-9757 ? Avec le plus de précision possible, si vous le pouvez..."

Sam respira profondément, ferma les yeux, et commença son récit.

" Cette mission, effectuée avec le colonel O'neill et Daniel, n'était pas une mission officielle. En réalité, nous avons désobéis à des ordres directs formulés par le général Hammond. Nous étions à ce moment là sous l'influence de bracelet d'origine alien. En plus de nous procurer une force et une rapidité d'action et de mémorisation 100 fois supérieures à celle d'un humain normal, il avait un ascendant particulier sur notre rationalité, nos sentiments, nos pulsions..."

Plusieurs pairs de sourcils se levèrent, et c'est avec une gêne grandissante que Sam saisit le double sens de ses mots.

"Quelle sorte de pulsions ? et de quels sentiments, et envers qui, parlez-vous ?"

Anise jetait à présent un regard noir vers Sam, qui elle-même s'efforçait en un même temps de garder une expression neutre, de rendre l'œillade coléreuse de la To'kra, et de ne pas se trahir plus que nécessaire en se tournant vers son colonel.

Celui-ci, positionné derrière la machine, à la droite d'Anise, ou plutôt Freya puisqu'elle avait repris le contrôle afin de calmer son alter-ego, était le seul qui ne semblait pas réellement perturbé par cette information.

_Après tout_, songea Sam,_ il vient lui__-même d'annoncer à 3 sous-officiers, une To'kra, Janet, Teal'c,...autant dire tout le SGC, qu'il éprouvait des sentiments. Pour moi. Qu'il tenait à moi._

"Je parlais essentiellement des pulsions liées aux décisions. Par exemple, dans ce cas précis, nous avons décidés de façon assez spontanée, irréfléchie...impulsive!, dirais-je même, de détruire la nouvelle flotte d'Apophis."

Un léger "Bip" retint l'attention de la To'kra, et c'est avec un soupir résigné et légèrement amusé que Jack lança un :

" Faîtes attention Carter, vous virez au rouge."

Et Sam le savait très bien. En plus de mentir, et donc de fausser les données analysées par la machine, Sam sentait ses joues prendre feu, ses mains devenir moites, et un sourire crispé se former sur ses lèvres.

"Il se peut que je parlais aussi du colonel O'neill. Et des sentiments déplacés que je peux éprouver à son égard"

Elle planta fermement ses yeux dans ceux de la scientifique, celle qui avait mis en danger leur vie, celle qui souhaitait jouer de nouveau avec au travers de sa machine à vérité.

_Celle qui a osé faire des avances à Jack._

"Je parlais de cette chaleur qui s'est emparée de moi lorsque nous avons dansé ensemble, le soir où nous sommes sortis en douce de la base, aidés des bracelets. Je parlais de cette peur qui m'empêchait de respirer, lorsque nous étions prisonniers dans le vaisseau d'Apophis alors sur le point d'exploser. Je parlais de ma confiance inébranlable, et du respect sans fin, que j'ai pour lui, pour ses qualités de commandement, et pour sa personnalité."

Les yeux de la To'kra brillèrent, et Sam sut qu'Anise avait repris le contrôle. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent, où les deux femmes se défièrent du regard, chacune cherchant à marquer son territoire.

_Je suis là depuis plus longtemps. __Je le connais plus que tu ne le pourras jamais. J'aime Jack. Le soldat, le père, l'homme...Pas seulement une image ou un corps. Tu ne le connais pas._

La jeune Tok'ra sembla comprendre le message silencieux. Elle baissa la tête, et laissa Freya reprendre le contrôle.

"Vous n'êtes pas non plus une Za'tarc".

C'était une très bonne nouvelle, vraiment, mais Sam le savait déjà.

Tout comme elle savait que rien ne serait jamais pareil entre elle et son colonel.

* * *

Au passage, le second prénom de Sam est de mon crû. _Dee_ est le second prénom de ma correspondante américaine qui m'a fait adorer les Etats-Unis, et plus particulièrement le Kansas.

Pour ce qui est de la "danse" entre Sam et Jack, ça aussi c'est tout droit sorti de mon imagination. Nous ne savons pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé au O'Malley entre le moment où ils ont commencé leur repas, et le moment de la bagarre autour du billard. J'imagine très bien le bracelet alien avoir une certaine influence sur les pulsions de ses porteurs, ce qui aurait pu pousser Sam et Jack à danser ensemble. Mais ce n'est qu'une théorie ! :)

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! :)_


End file.
